Skunk Fu Chronicles
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: Wasn't sure what else to title this. Anyway, this is my Skunk Fu AU, continuing where the last episode left off. In these new set of adventures, Skunk learns new lessons, faces new challenges and meets new characters.


Author's Note: This is supposed to be a continuation of the Skunk Fu series, continuing where the last episode left off. I guess you could say it's supposed to be my version of what Season 2 could have been like. But I have made some alterations still making this AU.

* * *

Panda and Skunk were in the middle of a lesson. Panda was swift for an old man as he tried attacking his young student. Skunk was moving as fast he could to evade his teacher's attacks but Panda only became quicker. Skunk eventually got punched by his teacher. "How were you able to move so fast?" Skunk asked amazed with Panda's swiftness. "I used an ancient technique called the _Shadow Boxing_ technique", answered the old panda. "'Shadow Boxing'? That sounds cool! Is it like real boxing?" Skunk asked playfully punching the air. "No young Skunk. It is an ability that allows one to move with such great speed, it makes one move like a shadow. When mastered, one can evade even the quickest of attacks", Panda explained to his pupil. "Can you teach it to me, PLEASE?!" Skunk begged. "There is much you need to learn about evasion first before I can teach it to you". "Aww, then I don't get what this lesson was for", Skunk groaned in disappointment. "Learning to evade your opponent's attacks is just as important as striking your opponent. But it requires a vigilant mind", answered Panda. Skunk still didn't understand. "But how can you beat your opponent if you keep dodging him?" "You still have much to learn about mastering the art of kung fu young Skunk. We will continue our lessons later". "Ok Master..." Skunk groaned again as Panda walked off.

Then Rabbit showed up from behind him. "Is Pandy teaching you those lame dodging moves?" Rabbit asked him. "Yeah, he said he would teach me the Shadow Boxing technique once I learn about all the other stuff about evading", Skunk said crossing his arms with an upset tone. "Wait the old geek is going to teach _you_ that move?" Rabbit asked surprised. Skunk looked at him strangely. "Pandy doesn't teach just _anyone _that move! Obviously I was too good to for him to teach to it to me", said Rabbit with pride. Skunk wasn't really listening as he was still upset about Panda not teaching him the Shadow Boxing technique. "Panda said that evading attacks is just as important as attacking", he said. "That old geezer thinks he knows everything. You can't win if you keep dodging every blow!" grunted Rabbit. "That's what I told him!" Skunk exclaimed. "See squirt, great minds think alike", Rabbit told him. Just then, Crane came by. "Have you guys seen Panda anywhere?" she asked them. "He went that way", Skunk pointed in the direction he saw Panda walk in earlier. "Thanks Skunk. I need to report in to him", Crane thanked as she flew off. Rabbit not having anything better to do decided to follow her and see what she had to report, hoping there would be some action he could join in on.

Panda was by the lake talking to Duck about how strange it was that Baboon and the ninja monkeys haven't attacked the valley for weeks when Crane arrived. "Hello Crane", Duck greeted. "Any sign of the ninja monkeys?" Panda asked her. "No, I'm afraid not. We haven't heard from them in weeks. But they're probably up to something", Crane reported. "We best stay on our guard", Panda replied. Rabbit and Skunk were listening on the conversation from behind some tall grass close to the lakeside. "This is so boring! I haven't been in a good fight in ages!" Rabbit complained. "I think it's kinda nice we're finally getting a break from them", Skunk said. "I bet they're planning something really _BIG!_" Rabbit theorized. "You really think so?" asked Skunk. "Yeah. I mean why wouldn't they be if they've been leaving us alone this long", Rabbit replied. "I'm going into Dragon's territory and see what those monkeys are planning!" Rabbit decided as he headed for the ice cold mountain with Skunk tagging along.

Meanwhile in the Ninja Monkey Camp "Alright, listen up! As you all know it has taken Dragon weeks to telepathically locate this special talisman and us more weeks to retrieve it and now that we finally have it, Dragon has restored its former power", Baboon said to the crowd of ninja monkeys holding up a half-dollar sized gold coin with the engraving of a cheetah on it. "Ooh, ooh, ah", said one ninja monkey in front. "What's so special about it? It can give us super speed!" answered Baboon. "And with it we can conquer the Valley in no time!" Baboon exclaimed. The monkeys cheered. "Those poor suckers won't know what hit them!" Baboon laughed menacingly.

Skunk and Rabbit were almost past the bamboo forest towards the entrance to the Hill of Moons when Baboon and his army of ninja monkeys approached marching through the forest. The two Valley dwellers hid behind some bamboo. "March you lazy flea bags!" Baboon barked. "Ooh, ooh, ah, ah", said one of the ninja monkeys. "Why can't we use the talisman? Because Dragon said it's power will only work three times before it needs to be recharged! And that's going to take fifty years!" Baboon told him. "What talisman?" Rabbit asked quietly which shortly after as if to answer his question, Baboon took out the talisman grinning at it wickedly. The gold coin sparkled in Rabbit's eyes.

He then jumped out of hiding landing directly in front of the simians in a kung fu pose. Baboon chuckled evilly & flipped the coin landing back in his hand squeezing it in his fist. A golden glow could been seen around Baboon's hand. Then at lightning speed, Baboon charged at him and punched him, knocking him to the ground. "How'd he do that?!" Rabbit exclaimed confused. He tried attacking Baboon with a flying kick but the white simian moved too fast to be seen. "I'm over here!" Baboon punched Rabbit in his face. "No wait I'm over here!" Baboon kicked him from behind. "Now I'm over here!" Baboon continued to taunt attacking Rabbit from all directions bruising him and knocking him down. "I finally beat you!" Baboon said raising his fist victoriously in the air. "Not if I can help it!" Skunk came out of hiding.

Baboon laughed. "Don't make me laugh! I have super speed! What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" Baboon was confident he could beat Skunk too. He charged at Skunk hitting him in the chest. "Too fast for you?" taunted Baboon. As Skunk was trying desperately to find Baboon and strike him, he remembered the lesson from earlier and the words of wisdom Panda told him as they played through his mind: "_Learning to evade your opponent's attacks is just as important as striking your opponent. But it requires a vigilant mind"_. "Oh I get it now!" Skunk said. Using the vigilance he learned from watching Turtle last winter, he closed his eyes with an intense focus, trying to sense for Baboon's movement. He felt something rushing from behind and he quickly opened his eyes turning around, countering Baboon's swift attack. "How did you-?!" Baboon asked baffled not believing what Skunk just did. The use of mixing his vigilance and focus enabled Skunk to move faster than Baboon, almost like a shadow. Soon though, the effects of the talisman wore off. "Dang it! It wore off that fast? Doesn't matter, it still has two more chances!" Baboon flipped the coin again and regained his speed.

Skunk knowing what to do now was moving like a quick pitch black shadowy blur able to counter and dodge every one of Baboon's attacks. The power wore off for a second time. Baboon getting more frustrated was about use the last chance the talisman had when the monkeys started complaining that they wanted to use it. "You can't use it! Dragon entrusted it to me!" Baboon told them. The monkeys angered that their leader wasn't sharing jumped on him trying to get the coin from him. As the simians fought for the coin, Rabbit finally awoke. "What happened?" he said rubbing his head and was surprised to see the simians fighting over the coin. His surprise quickly wore off and took this opportunity to strike them. "Heeyah!" he cried jumping into the air, kicking Baboon and the monkeys that were on him knocking the talisman out of Baboon's hand landing in front of Skunk.

He picked it up and it glowed brightly in his hand. Skunk felt a flow of energy go through his body and he rushed towards Baboon striking at him and the ninja monkeys temporarily knocking them out. Skunk grabbed Rabbit and high-tailed it out of there. Once they were uot of sight, Baboon and the ninja monkeys stirred. "Oh my head..." Baboon said rubbing his head then looked at his hand. "What? Where's the talisman?!" exclaimed Baboon as he tried searching for the coin on the ground then realized that Skunk had taken it. "Noo!" Baboon cried to Heaven.

Panda's Dojo

"...and then I came back here with Rabbit and this", Skunk finished as he extended his hand out with the golden coin in his palm. Panda was shocked. "What's wrong Master?" asked Skunk hoping he wasn't in any trouble. "Nothing. I am just astounded that you learned how to do the Shadow Boxing technique on your own. It took years for me and the few other masters of the technique _years _master it while you mastered it in a matter of minutes!" Panda explained. Skunk was amazed and felt proud "But back to more important matters. Skunk you should know better than to follow Rabbit. No offense", Panda said looking at Rabbit who crossed his arms. "None taken. I didn't ask the squirt to come with me anyway", he said. "But something came from this", Panda said taking the talisman from Skunk's hand. "What Master?" Skunk asked. "By retrieving this ancient artifact that Dragon and his minions could've used to conquer the Valley in a matter of minutes", Panda told him. "And now to make sure Dragon never touches this again!" Panda said.

The scene then quickly changes to later in the day when Panda and Skunk are in the middle of the lesson that Panda said they would continue. Skunk was doing better with the evading techniques by successfully dodging all of Panda's attacks using his newly learned technique. "So where did you hide the coin?" Skunk asked as he dodged Panda's punches. "Oh somewhere where Dragon nor Baboon will never find it", Panda smiled winking at the audience.

* * *

Here is the first episode. Like all my other AU series, this is told in episodes and seasons like a TV show. I find this fitting since this is supposed to be a continuation of the show though this is still AU. You'll soon see why.


End file.
